Chihiro Komiya
Chihiro Komiya is an elementary school student who begins working as a maid at his wealthy uncle's home after his mother dies. He likes things to be clean. He's also a good cook. Best Friends: Romeo Conbolt, Damian Wayne, Jessica Truscott, Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Jenji, Gatomon, Kohaku, Vexx, Ika Musume, Index, Sam and Max, Strong Bad, Worst Enemies: Kousuke Kira, Pandora and her children, Hades, Selim Bradley, Dr. Fetus, Izaya Orihara, The Miracle Elite Storyline Nightosphere Most Wanted The maid was in the garden, watering the lawn out of sight. He spotted the white man wearing a cape. He listened to the boy's singing and and spotted the figure again turning out to be a boy. Now he has been spotted too, prompting Romeo to chase him through the palace. The maid turned out to be a boy, named Chihiro. Romeo didn't realize how it happened. He decides to welcome Chihiro into his syndicate. The Thunder Syndicate meets Chihiro and they accept him as part of the group until he agrees stay to stay with him if she does the housework for them. But they refused his offer after they learned from Romeo and Lizbeth about him. The syndicate swore their oath to help him with housework. Trouble in London Chihiro returns as a stowaway on the vacation to London. The Miracle Elite will meet their old and new foes once again. The Gang have begun to fight their old enemies once more, but they were beaten to the new ones. After the fight, the rest of the Miracle Elite got boo-boos. Tifa runs up to the gang, wanting to know what happened, followed by the Sokka, Kitana, and Tomo Takino. Although Spawn at first tells them "not now," but Sokka claimed he heard about the acttack. Dennis was ashamed for not telling his father a truth. His pets, Zero and Ghost the black cat arrived, explaining what they didn't know all along. Relationships Madoka Takatori Chihiro's uncle, Madoka takes Chihiro in after his mother dies, as part of a promise he made with Chihiro's mother, his older sister. Although Chihiro is strict with Madoka, he seems to truly care about him. The Thunder Syndicate When Romeo Conbolt introduced Chihiro to the others, they accepted him at first, even singing a song for him ("You're One of Us Now"). Chihiro will get to cook for him. But they disagreed because they do them themselves. Romeo Conbolt the first time they met, they became best friends with each other. Romeo didn't realize that Chihiro is a boy. He decides to let Chihiro wear his white cloak. as long Chihiro keeps it a secret. Romeo may share his archenemy, Kousuke Kira. But in order to save Chihiro, he vows to keep him away from Kousuke Kira. Damian Wayne Damian Wayne seem to get along with for a little while. Pandora After Fairy Tail universe was destroyed, Romeo is stranded in it's ruins. Romeo was caught by the Acolytes and was brought to her. She "trained" her being pitted against challengers in Acolytes' temple and restraining them to kill. He's suspicious of Pandora's motives, asks her what the catch is. She replies that Romeo is like a son to her, and that she only wants his happiness. He expresses his skepticism, and Pandora says that he can believe what he wants, but reminds him that she kept her word. Later, as He learned the truth that Pandora used him all along, Terra can keep him as his son. The Acolytes a.k.a Children of Pandora TBA Kousuke Kira Kousuke Kira is Chihiro's new archenemy and was a serious threat to his life. Despite his power and mayhem, he was not afraid of him. Of note, when Kousuke and Chihiro first meet, he was ambushed by the Court of British Underworld. This, however, leads to Kousuke becoming unhealthily obsessed with him, becoming the first link in the chain that leads to Kousuke's defeat. Lizbeth and the V Crusaders After Lizbeth saved his life, Romeo felt grateful to her. She became friends with him as royal comrades. After that, He finally met the V Crusaders in person. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Domestic Workers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Chef Cooks Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Major Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Natsumi Fujiwara Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Villain's Crush Category:Deuteragonists